Clash of The Alpha Bots
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: With one simple change in plan, Hiro Hamada finds himself in the Dragons Den, an Underground Bot Fight League, with a young man known as the Dragon Master as champion, and chief of the whole thing. The spark of interest will soon turn into a flame of rivalry between the two, as iron fists fist clash in the steel pit. Two alphas will compete, but only one will step out of the pit
1. Ch1: Gears Are Shifting

**Title:** Clash of The Alpha Bots  
 **Chapter:** _Gears Are Shifting_  
 **Au:** Botfight  
 **Word Count:** 3,100  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary _:_** _With one simple change in plan, Hiro Hamada finds himself in the Dragons Den, an Underground_ _Bot Fight League, with a young man known as the Dragon Master as champion, and chief of the whole thing. The spark of interest will soon turn into a flame of rivalry between the two, as iron fists fist clash in the steel pit. Two alphas will compete, but only one will step out of the steel pit._

The streets of San Fransokyo where busy as ever, lights lit up the night air, music, perfume, and the smell of food cooking from the food carts rode the breeze as it blew through out the streets and buildings, people chatted, car motors hummed, and horns honked when drivers got reckless or just stupid. Tadashi and Hiro walked down stairs, and said goodbye to they're aunt as she chowed down a few more donuts, hopefully she wouldn't eat everything while they were gone. The two brothers got on the bike and road off, they're destination was the next bot fight, "So where is this bot fight?" the older brother asked keeping his eyes on the road, "In the Ōgon no Taiyō district, you'll know it when you see it," Hiro said excitingly. The older brother rolled his eyes, he should have taken Hiro to his lab when he had the chance, what was he thinking? Well it was too late now, he had drove too far away to turn back.

In a old lot across town, two young girls were leading the fight, one was a girl with wild fiery red hair, and the other was a shorted haired brunette with a streak of gold. The old lot had been a shop that burned down and was unused until the bot fights had started, the ground was covered in broken bot parts, patches of ice, and deep scratch marks. When the brothers arrived, the two girls had just demolished two more bots and were chatting about the fights, and how easy they were for Punzie's Triple Mode "Pascal" Chameleon Bot and Merida's Mor'du the Demon Bear Bot, "Alright, who next to challenge this unbeatable tag team?," the wild haired redhead asked the crowd.

Hiro pushed his way through holding his Megabot, "I'm up next," he told the two and they smiled at each other, and the crowd laughed, they always did. A girl with snowy blond hair woven into a braid stepped forward with a painted bowl filled with money, an icy blue stared into chocolate brown "Feelin lucky are we?" she asked with a smile, and the younger Hamada blushed a little and nodded, "Well then, pay up, and we'll get started," Hiro put his money in the bowl and sat down at the edge of the ring. The two girls switch the auto-pilot off, and put they're bots on fight mode.

The chameleon and bear bots got into position as Megabot was set down, the crowd counted down, and a girl with strawberry blond hair with a snow blond streak rang the small gong as they hit one, and the fight began, Pascal's tail whipped at the bots foot and threw it into the air, and Mor'du knocked it to the ground, the three sections dividing upon impact on the ground. Hiro always threw the first match, it was the easiest way to see what the bots could do, the work of the demon bear was good, but its fatal flaw was the joints that peaked out from under its bulky armor, and because of the thick armor, the joints were more likely to be strained if they didn't have strong enough bolts to support, and with Pascal's whip like tail, the bot was as good as scrap.

Hiro noticed that the two were collecting they're winning and he shouted over the laughing, "Hey this fights not over yet!" the snow blond smiled, "Fights over kid, let it go," she said with a laugh, Hiro grinned, "Not yet it's not," and before the two girls could get ready, the little bot put itself back together and attacked Mor'du and Pascal, its fast and often snake like movements threw the two girls through a loop, an Merida was getting pissed, at least snake bots could be torn apart, but this bot could divide into 3, and division bots were rare, they were hard to control, and even harder to fight with. As the fight went on Punzie forgot to watch out for Mor'du, and was having a hard enough time with watching for the magnetic bot, all three parts could attack, and even with Pascal's whip, it was hard to keep it together. Hiro smiled, and Megabot got back together and attacked Mor'du all together, and with the bot finally still enough, Punzie had Pascal whip at him, but Hiro was faster and Megabot got out of the way as the whip snapped at an exposed joint. With the impact of the whip, and the straining Megabot caused, the bears arm came off, and with a little magnetic charge to attach it, Megabot used it to attack the bear, its sharp claws being the only thing hard enough to rip and tare through Mor'du's armor, it's craws took off the head with ease, taring off the signal receiver, and before Punzie could react, Pascal was the next to loose his head as the disconnected arms claws were used to cut his neck in two, and sparks flew everywhere from the loosing bots, and they shut down not long after.

Everyone went quiet, this was defiantly a first, the tag team had lost the fight. "Wha-How-?!" Merida didn't know what to say, and Punzie's mouth just hung open. Hiro just smiled, Game set an Match," he said with a cocky tone. "Not yet," The snow blond said as she was followed by a purple and teal bot, "If you wanna walk away with your winnings, you gotta beat me," she told him putting her hands on her hips, "Alright, I'll fight your 'Barbie Bot'," the younger Hamada said, and Tadashi light slapped his face, there was a 50 50 chance they'd get the crap beaten out of them if Hiro didnt keep his big mouth shut, "Oh god..." he groaned.

"Don't be so sure, because I'm going to let the storm rage on..." The queen bot leaped into the ring, and with a frozen black of water, liquid nitrogen, and a long blast of air, the ring was covered in a layer of ice. The crowd shivered from the black, and Elsa chuckled, "Heh... the cold never bothered me anyways..." The strawberry blond giggled and banged the gong.

The fight started, an it wasn't going to be as easy though with the ice feild, at least he hoped not, bot fighting was getting so easy, it almost felt like being forced to sit is a boring class again, the moment the two were activated, Hiro had his bot attack, but Snow Queen was too fast for Megabot, the doll like bot zipped around the ring, like a pro ice skater, an Megabot was following close behind, its limbs spinning at a high velocity, which luckily created enough traction for it to move. The bot tried multiple times to attach itself to the snow queen, but she was too fast. Suddenly the girly bot stopped on a dime, an as it whipped around, the ice pick like legs stabbed at the megabot aiming for the head, which seemed to be where the main server was. With each stab the ice would crack more and it made the others moments hard, but as the pick pierced the ice, just missing the magnatic bot, the smaller bot attached itself to the boll like bot, its upper limbs attacking it hard. Elsa tried to get snow queens to throw it off, but to no avade, and with a tight twist of its magnetic coils, the Coronation Snow Queen Bot was snapped in half like a twig. The bot bowed, and took it's leave.

"Well, thats that I suppose," the boy said collecting his winnings, Tadashi rolled his eyes at Hiro, "C'mon Hiro, before you start something like last time," "Yea yea," he just laughed and the two brothers walked away. Hiro was bragging to Tadashi as they took they're leave, the girls had already demolished the other bots, so Hiro had no reason to stay, "Man that was too easy!" the small teen said counting his winnings, "I mean, seriously, it's almost no fun," "Well," The young man chimed in, "If you want a real challenge, there's a bigger fight going down not too long from now," he told the teen, "Really, the website said this was one of the best," Hiro said in disbelief, crossing his arms

"Outside of town, at the Berk Scrap yard, you want a challenge, you'll find it there, they don't call it The Dragons Den for nothing," he told the boy, and when he saw the excited look on the kids face, he knew he had him, hook line and sinker,"I mean, if it wasn't, why would they call the boss The Dragon master?"

"Dragon master..? An why's he called that..?" Tadashi asked a little skeptical and worried, "Because, his bot is a pyro and spead class bot," and that did it, "Tadashi, you gotta take me!"

"No way hero, it could be dangerous," the older brother said getting his helmet before tossing the other to hero, he was going to take him to his school, hopefully that would change his mind, "C'mon Tadashi! Its A Ring Built For Bot Fights! And Theres A Pyro Class! You Have To!" Hiro begged tugging on his arm, but his brother gave him a stern look, and Hiro pouted, "I'm going whether you take me or not..." Tadashi groaned and rubbed his face, considering the earlier events, there was no way that was happening, "Alright, get on Knucklehead," the older brother groaned unlocking his bike and starting it up, "Yes!" Hiro hopped on behind his brother, Flynn gave them the directions, and as they road off, the young man dialed someone, this was his job, if a fighter was good enough, he'd send him straight to the UBFL, other wise known as the dragons den.

[Rider! What's up?] the voice on the other end greeted happy past the noise from the events taking place in the background, "Onceler, I'm sending a new fighter your way," Flynn said as his watched to two brothers ride away, [They any good?] "Yeah, he beat Punz an Merida like they were newbies, and took out Elsa's Snow Queen in a snap, this kids good" [Whoa, seriously, whats the kids name?] "Hiro Hamada."

Far outside of town, almost in the middle of no where was an old scrap yard, which was full of old metal. Some were broken car parts, boats parts, and old broken down cars, some unused scraps of metal, and chains from contraction sights, all of which had been left there to rust or be melted down, in the middle of it all was a work shop, and an huge garage with a glass roof. It was usually quiet at night, but on this particular night, a roar of cheering echoed through the air. In the garage was a ring, it had metal arches with chains netted over it, and inside a battle was going on. The garage was was filled with cheering teens and young adults, as well as a few gradeschoolers, all there to watch the fight go on.

The place had been prepped up by the owner, there were snack machines, and soda machines, which were used by the workers during the day, but a few times a month used by the bot fight viewers, and by the time the Hamada brothers got there, the fight was minutes away from starting, but as Hiro raced to go watch, he was stopped by an metal pipe being shoved in his way, blocking the open door. "hey, what the-?" the young teen turned to see a tall young man leaned against the door, he wall as thin as a pencil, and probably taller the Tadashi, "What gives?" Hiro asked, the taller teen gave him a smug grin, "Fighter, or viewer?" he asked the younger boy tilting down his blue shades, relieving his pale blue eyes.

"Fighter," Hiro answered as Tadashi walked up behind him, he was a little uneasy about this place, especially now that a stranger was holding a pipe near him. "2000 yen,"(20$) the other teen said pushing his shade back up on his button nose. "Wha-?" "2000 yen to get in as a fighter or viewer, 1000 per person, 2000 for the two of you," he told him as he put all his weight on the pipe, "I'll put your name on the board, and announce when you'll be up next, till then, "the teen held out his hand, "Payup," Hiro was really starting to dislike this guy, but he took 2000 yen out of his stack of money, and handed it to the taller guy. "Name?"

"Hiro Hamada," the small teen had a stern look on his face, but he wasn't very intimidating, "Well Hiro, welcome to the Underground Bot Fighting League," he grinned at the boys name and stepped aside, and as they walked past him, he texted his friend, and then closed the door behind him. Onceler was in charge of handling the money, as well as signing up, and organizing the fights, he was a business man as well as the leagues accountant, and the leader of it all trusted him to get it done. The tall teen walked over to the board and wrote Hiro's name, before taking the microphone to make the announcement, "Alright! Its Time To Bot Fight!" he announced as his voice boomed over the speakers, "The Next Battle is a good one between two awesome fighters!" The crowd cheered happily,"In The First Corner Astrid Hofferson with her Bird Bot Of Prey," a girl with pale blond hair walked into view with a blue and yellow bird like bot perched on her shoulder, and as she walked to the ring, the crowd cheered her name.

" An In The Next Corner The The Reigning Champion Hiccup Haddock with The Night Fury!" Each person cheered louder as young man with brownish red hair walking into view, atfist it looked like he had a cat on his shoulder, but it looked more like a dragon, the gates to the ring opened, and the two bots were put on fight mode, and as the two bots entered the ring, with they're owners on the outside, for safety reasons, Kristoff banged the gong hard signaling the fighters to start, and the gates slammed shut.

Toothless was the first to attack, and the black dragon shot out a blaze of blue fire, but Stormfly was faster, the magnetic hover panels built into its wings glowed and the bird bot leaped int the air like a bullet shot from a gun. Hiro sat on the bench with the other fighters and Tadashi was right behind him, it was getting him so pumped up, and the fight had just started. Very few bots could actually fly, even fewer had a pyrotechnic feature. Hiro could feel his blood pumping as he watched the battle, he had to fight, he had to see what this, what all the bots could do, it was too good to pass up, he had to fight these bots, he had to win.

As the battle raged on, with the hawk like attacks from the bird of prey, and the cat and dragon like attacks from the black bot, the crowd cheered louder and louder, they were all getting into this fight, the quick movements, and power in the attacks where like nothing the young Hamada had ever seen in any of his fights, this was were he needed to be.

The battle went on for what seemed like minutes, and as the two bots were nearing the end of they're limits, Stormfly flew as high as the cage around the ring would let her, and she dived down to deliver the final blow, and The night fury opened its mouth and shot out the last of its fire, the gasoline tank ran empty soon after, and as the bird of prey flew to the point it was only inches away, the black bot slammed its jaws down on its neck which had been weakened by the flames, and the fight ended with a loud roar of cheering from the crowd.

Three more fights came after that, and as luck would have it, Hiro wasn't scheduled to fight till after three other fights, much to his displeasure, but he hardly had time to pout about it, with each fight, he just couldn't seem to sit still, his blood was boiling as the Monstrous Nightmare and The Two Headed zipple back bots went at it, and the winner would be going against Jack Frost and his Below Zero Bunny. Although that wasn't much of a fight, since The Monstrous nightmare was frozen solid in a matter of minutes, after Jack toyed with him for a little bit. While the bunny bot fought a young girl with long brown hair cheered louder then anyone else in the crowd, she defiantly had a lot of energy, the young brunette was bouncing in place and cheering her heart out happily as the bunny bot took out the monstrous nightmare by slamming it hard against one of the rings bars.

The large man knock as Kristoff hit the gong hard signalling the ending of the match. Onceler, who had been reporting everything that had gone on in the ring then read the next line up, "Alright Bot Fight Fanatics! Next Up We Have A New Comer!" Hiro got up from his seat and walked over to the ring, "Give A Warm Welcome To Hiro Hamada And Mega Bot!" Everyone cheered as the young teen walked to his corner of the ring, it was rare that any fresh blood came to the league, "And Returning For Another Fun Time In The Snow! Its Jack Frost And Below Zero Bunny!" The cheering got all the more louder as Jack walked up to the ring with his bunny bot hopping along next to him.

The gates were opened and both bots entered, and the fighters paid they're dues. The gong was rung, and the fight began, both bots entered, but only one would leave, the gates slammed shut, and the bots were trapped inside.


	2. Ch2: Light Em Up

**Title:** Clash of The Alpha Bots  
 **Chapter:** Light Em' Up  
 **Au:** Botfight  
 **Word Count:** 4,472  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary _:  
_** _After the events of the bot fights that accured in the Dragons Den, Hiro returns home his spirits down. But only hours later did they get some unlikely visitors, as well as some unlikely allies when it came to building a new bot. So with the help of Vanellope and Emma, as well as Toothina, he builds a better bot, but when hes on his way to a rematch, with a slight detour, Hiro not only meets Tadasi's friends, but also Baymax. The gears are shifting, and a new fate is being woven._

The skies turned shades of golden yellow, bright orange, firy red, and deep violet as the sun rose the next morning, the plants were wet with dew, and birds were chirping as the golden light woke them. Very few people were up, shop owners were getting ready for the day, the only sound that could be heard was the humming of Tadashi's motor bike as the two brothers drove back home, neither of them said a word, Hiro was clinging to his brother as they drove, his face buried in his jacket. They didn't say a word, when they got home they both went straight to bed, Tadashi watched as his little brother curled up under his covers, and he sighed.

Aunt Cass let the boys sleep in that day, they came in at 6:43 a.m. no point in making them get up for the day when they were out that early. The events of the bot fight played in his mind as Hiro dreamt. Hours passed and while Tadashi was wide awake, Hiro was drowsy and didn't even bother to get up.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass called getting the older brother's attention, "Some friends are here to see you!" Hiro sat up to see his older brother blush, and he knew who Aunt Cass was talking about, "Be right down!" Tadashi couldn't get down there fast enough, and the image of a boy with messy autumn brown hair with white tips appeared in Hiro's mind, he could still see the smart ass smile, and icy blue eyes filled with a mischievous look. Then there was that tall guy, with pail blue eyes filled a taunting look, they both pissed him off to no end.

Hiro sat up and got out of bed, for some reason he wanted to go with him, but he also wanted to wallow in his own pity.

The older brother walked down to the cafe trying not to look so excited, and heard his brother groan as he walked down the steps to his aunts cafe, he saw Jack and Onceler were sitting at a table enjoying some coffee and treats, both in they're favorite trade mark hoodies, jack in his royal blue one with the snow pattern, and onceler in his grey stripped one, though today his shades were resting on his head instead of over his eyes.

He also noticed that Jack Frost had also brought his little sister, and- "Vanellope! Give it back that's mine!" Emma, Jack's little sister, was reaching over the table trying to get her doughnut back from a girl in a mint green hoodie, with red laces with star beads at the ends and matching stitches as decoration, she even had candy themed hair clips decorating her black hair, and candy cane stripped stalkings, she sure had a thing for sweets. "First Come First Serve!" she laughed with a squeaky voice, she had a pretty chipmunk like face, a round button nose, fare skin, rosy cheeks, thin lips, and buck teeth, all very cute.

Emma on the other hand seemed relatively normal, she was wearing a deep rose dress, her air was auburn hair was cut nearly but still curtained over her brown eyes, but her most noticeable trait was the beauty mark under her eye. The tall teen snatched the treat out of the girls hand and handed it back to Emma, "Marshmallow, you've had enough sugar for the day." He told her causing her to pout, "Aw c'mon! Just one more doughnut!" she whined, but then reached for the cookies on her brothers plate, but Onceler wasn't having it, and pulled them out of her reach, his long lanky arm keeping them far out of her arms reach, even if she stood on his lap. "No, you'll spazz out again," "I don't care!" She shouted reached for them still, but to no evade.

Jack was laughing his head off until he noticed Tadashi standing there, "Oh hey Dashi!" he said waving, "Hey guys," the younger brother heard his brother say as he walked down to the cafe,"I see you guys got buddy buddy quickly," the younger brother growled unhappily. Tadashi rolled his eyes,"Hiro, you already know these two," the other brother said gesturing to the two older teens, "So let me introduce, Vanellope, and Emma," he finished and the two girls smiled waving at him.

"Vanellope..?" the younger Hamada said raising a brow, "That's... weird," Vanellope scoffed,"Says you mr. Overbite," "Dont call me that," he warned her, "Ok, gapped teeth," "Unbelievable... what kind of name is Vanellope anyways...?"

"A good one, besides, it's a nickname ." the ebony haired girl scoffed playing with her red hoodie strings.

"I Honestly dont care..."Hiro said and rolled his eyes,"And why do you guys have to be here...?" he asked Onceler and Jack. "Cause we're visittig with Tadashi, cmon kid give us some slack," Onceler already knew Hiro wasn't very fond of them,"How bad could we possibly be?" But he was ignored "Imma go and get new parts to rebuild my bot," the boy said and he left to get his bag. A two pairs of hands grabbed his arms, "Wha..?" before he could breakaway, Vanellope and Emma dragged him out, and the three older boys just watched, "Should we help him...?" Tadashi asked a little worried. "Nah, Vanellope and Emma know what they're doing." Onceler reassured him.

As he was being dragged out the cafe and down the side walk, it surprised him how strong of a grip both girls had, and he found himself being dragged by his arms. "Where are we going!?"

"The best place to get bot parts a'doy," the raven haired girl said with a big smile showing her chipmunk teeth, "If Tooth doesnt have the parts, no one will," Emma added as they kept dragging him, and eventully, Hiro gave in and followed without a fight.

 _When can we do this again?~_  
 _When can I see you again?~_

The three kids hopped on the trolly and sat side by side, now holding hands, with Hiro in the middle.

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you~_  
 _Go see the world because it's all so brand new~_

Vanellope and Emma didn't even wait for the trolly to stop, when they saw they're destination, "Wait what are yo-AAH!" they jumped off pulling Hiro with them, and from the looks of it, they did that often, because they were back on they're feet in no time.

 _Dont close your eyes because your futures ready to shine~_  
 _Its just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly~_

The two girls ran, holding Hiro's hands firmly as they lead the way, Hiro kept up they're fast pace as the three weaved they're way through the crowd as fast as they could.

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night~_  
 _There's something in the air you cant deny~_

The two ran fast and did a sharp turnn that almost made Hiro lose his footing, either these girls really knew what they were doing, or they were nuts, either way, this was a rush. The three had turned into an ally a few streets away from the cafe, and now it was time to alley hop.

 _Its been fun but now I got to go~_  
 _Life is way to short to take it slow~_

The three slowed down after awhile, and started talking as they headed to they're destination, hopping and ducking under the fences that blocked they're way, crossing streets without waiting for the lights, until they came to a part of town Hiro was pretty unfamiliar with. It only seemed like minutes, but it had actually been at least an hour.

 _But before I go and hit the road~_  
 _I gotta know 'til then~_

A shop came into sight, it looke like a work shop, "Tooth's Memory Box" odd name, but Hiro wasn't one to judge at this point, especially with the names he had heard on the way.

 _When can we do this again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

"Tooth!" The two girls said opening the door to the shop, and Hiro was dumbstruck with what he saw.

When can I see you again?~  
Oh oh oh oh~

Shelves and shelves of bot parts, a few he reconised from past wins, "Whoa..." he said with a smile trying to form from his open mouth.

 _When can we do this again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

After introducing Hiro to Tooth, a girl with short shaggy black brown hair with colorful tips and voilet eyes, the teen agreed to help Hiro find parts to build a new bot. With a whistle, a dozen or so small humming bird like bots flew into sight and scattered about the shop. Tooth loved to collect broken parts and make them good as new. In a way, they were not only memories of the botfights, but also had potential to create new, better ones too.

 _I gotta know, when can I see you again?~_  
 _(When can I see you again?)~_

The parts were piled, the best the little bots could find, cause if Hiro was aiming for a rematch, he'd need the best bot he could make, but it was still up to him what went into the bot, with some help from Venellope and Emma.

 _Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you~_  
 _Life is a trip down the road that leads you~_

"It's gotta look cooler then that other bot," the candy coated girl said sifting through the parts. "Yea, what was up with that anyways?" "It was suppose to be misleading, to throw them off they're game," Hiro explained examining a few parts that caught his eye.

The shop door opened, and everyone looked to see Merida and Punzie walk in, "Need a hand?" the red head asked smiling,

Look at the mountains your havent climbed~  
Its just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly~

Th parts were collected, and sorted, and the real fun started, they moved to the workshop, and Tooth got out some tools for Hiro to use, Emma and Vanellope were by his side to help him.

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night~_  
 _Theres something in the air you cant deny~_

 _Its been Fun but I got to go~_

The young teen started putting everything together, he connected wires, and screwed things together. Vanellope, a girl who had see botfights more time then she could count, gave tips, and made suggestions.

Life is way to short to take it slow~  
But Before I go and hit the road~

Sparks flew as parts were cut and welded, to customize them, and make them better, and more powerful to use. The bot way being put together nicely, and it wouldn't been much longer till it was finished and ready to fight.

 _I gotta know, `til then~_  
 _When can we do this again?~_

 _Oh oh oh oh~_

As Hiro worked on his bot, Rapunzel browsed the botfight website, looking for info on the next fight, they had to start out somewhere other then the League, just to make sure the bot was battle ready. The police were working fast on bring the fights to an end, Rapunzel, and everyone in the League knew why, like anything illegal, there were risks.

 _When can I see you again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

"Found one!" She said happily, Punzie finally found an open fight, and it was only a few hours away, which was just enough time to not only finish the bot, but also do a new paint job.

 _When can we do this again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

 _I gotta know~_  
 _When can I see you again?~_

The bot was nearly finished, Hiro installed a internal antenna, to the bot so he could control it, as well a a microchip with was encoded with different fighting styles and moves, he wasn't going to loose this time.

Dont Close your eyes `cause your futures ready to shine~  
Its just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!~

Now it was time to test the bot, the brown eyed teen activated his bot, and its eyes glowed as it stood, it was receiving the signals he was sending, and did as Hiro controlled. "It looks awesome!" Vanellope said jumping up happily. "It will when I'm done with it." Rapunzel claimed happily as she got out her paints.

As the brunette did her thing, the I Phone 12 in Hiro's hoodie pocket rang with the Attack on Titan theme, he slid to answer, [Where are you?] he heard Tadashi ask over the phone. "It's a little hard to explain, I'll turn on my GPS, and you can take me to a bot fight," Hiro heard his brother groan unhappily from the other end, [Alright... alright fine...] his brother agreed.

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_ _~  
There's something in the air~_  
 _So let me know before I wave goodbye~_

"All Done!" Punzie shouted and everyone was in awe of the paint job, it looked grain, crimson red, and violet blue, went great together.

 _When can I see you again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

 _When can we do this again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

 _When can I see you again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

 _When we do this again?~_  
 _Oh oh oh oh~_

"Punz it looks awesome!" Hiro shouted happily, and not long after was the bot put away in Hiro's backpack, and one Tadashi showed up, with of course Jack and Onceler tagging along, they were on they're way. Hiro road with his brother, and the girls rode with they're brothers in a green truck with a floral paint job. "Nice truck!" the brown eyed teen laughed, "Shut Up!"

Hiro was so excited to try out his new bot, which by the way was a one styled to look like a ninja with blades for hands, but as they drove through the streets, he noticed something was off.

Yeah its been fun but I got to go!~  
Life is too short to take it slow~

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro asked and pointed in the opposite direction, "The bot figts that way!" Tadashi stopped in front of his school, he got off his bike and took off his helmet, "I gotta grab somethin," the older brother told him ad the others drove up. "The Institute of Technology?" Onceler asked getting out of the divers side. Hiro shrugged and they followed Tadashi in, "Is this going to take long?" Hiro asked, "Relax you big baby, We'll be in and out,"

"Anyway you've never seen my lab," the older brother said as Vanellope and Emma zoomed past him, "Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab." Hiro said sarcastically.

The younger Hamada was introduced to all of his brothers friends, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Jack, Onceler, Emma and Vanellope, stayed behind to chat with the group a little longer as Tadashi took his brother to see his lab. Jack and Fred hit it off pretty fast, since they both loved comics, Vanellope and Emma had a field day messing with Wasabi, and Onceler, well, the thin boy was completely and undeniably enchanted with Honey Lemon, the chemist girl of the group.

Hiro went back to the main lab in a hurry, "Hey guys come check this out!" the younger boy shouted catching the fours attention, they said good buy and followed Hiro back to Tadashi's lab where they were greeted with, "Hello, I am Baymax, Your Personal Health Care Robot," The walking marshmallow greeted with a circular wave.

"He's So Cute!" the raven haired girl squeaked running up to hug him, Emma poked the the non-threatening huggable robot, "It's so soft, like a big balloon," the brunette giggled. It wasn't long before the group met Prof. Callahan, and as the conversation went on, Hiro make a decision.

"I Have To Go Here!"

With that being said, a week passed since then, day an night Hiro Hamada worked on his invention, and someone decided to was time for him to take a break before he exhausted himself.

"Emma! Vanellope!" Hiro shouted as the two girls dragged him down the street, "Let Go I Have To Get Back To Work!" he shouted trying to pull away, why were they so strong!? "No way toothgap, you need to get outta that shop for awhile before you go bananas," Vanellope told him and Emma nodded in agreement. With one phone call, a girl with curly hair and dark skin drove up, "Hey half pints!" the girl said leaning out the window after driving up to the three, "Hi Tip!" Emma opened the back door and both girls threw Hiro in the car, "Oof! What are you psychos doing!?"

"Kidnapping you a'doy," Vanellope said with a sassy tone as she was climbing from the back seat and hopping into the passengers seat next to tip, who was driving down the street pretty well for someone who didn't have a license, "For a smart kid, your pretty dumb!" Emma laughed while Pig curled up on Hiro's stomach. "By the way, Tip this is Hiro."

"So your the boy genius who had enough balls to take on the champ," Tip said as she kept driving. "By the way, you guys mind giving me the low down on what happened? You told me everythin up till you got to when Jack and Hiro's fight started."

"Oh right," the girl with ebony hair said happily.

Hiro groaned at the memory, like hell he wanted to remember, but as Vanellope talked on putting her hands in her hoodie pockets, boy she was a chatter box. The memories flowed in, the dam he had built to keep the memories at bay had now broken, and they filled his ming like a waterfall.

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

The gates of the steal cage slammed shut locking the two bots in, Jacks below Zero Bunny's liquid nitrogen tank was filled, and ready to fight. Mega bot was activated, and stood firm as the board started its count down, the crowd counted down with it, and when the gong was rung, the fight started. The robotic rabbit sprayed out the fast freeing compound and the area was cover with a sheet of ice, but unlike his previous fights, Hiro had already gone up against a similar bot earlier that night, Mega Bots rotating limbs gave the bot the traction it needed to stay on the ice.

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
 _And besides in the mean, mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

The silver colored rabbit bot skated across the ice with skill, its claws and extra tracktion working as ice skates, but kept it's icy blue eyes on the small bot. With a huge leap into the air attempted to pin the other bot, Hiro had watched Jack fight, and while this bot was built for speed and agility, its legs were thin, and would beak with the right pressure, Mega Bot moved just in time, causing the bunny bot to slam into the ice.

Before Jack could react, Hiro used Mega bots rotating limbs to cause the broken parts scatted about as means to the frost rabbits end. Like a bat with a flying ball, the magnetic limbs whacked the parts at the other bot. The Rabbit bot skated across the field and took another lunge, but again Mega Bot dodged at the rabbit bot hit the cage, Jack had very few fights where he didn't need to be serious, but this kid wasn't like the others. However, with the impact of everything that ad happened in a short time, Below Zero Bunny was short circuiting, sparks flying out of the cracks and dents in the silver colored bot, one of its blue eyes were cracked, and the tank of nitrogen was leaking, it was over. With a twist of Mega bots coils, the bot was shut down.

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just gotta get you off the cage_  
 _I'm a young lover's rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

At first the crowd was stunned, but soon a roaring cheer echoed through the scrap yard, the steel cage was opened and Mega Bot walked out. "Pretty good kid, you beat me under 10 mins, thats a new record," Jack said as he walked up to the younger boy, "Thanks," Hiro said proudly then noticed the girl standing next to him, "Hiro this is Emma, my little sister." Emma waved at him still holding her brothers hand. "Pretty good out there kid, you made the league a lot of money tonight since everyone bet on Jack winning," Onceler said happily, "But you still have the champ to beat,""Don't worry I plan to."

"Get off your high horse bone head," Tadahi said ruffling his hair. The group took a short break, and thats when Hiro met Onceler's baby sister, Penelope Van Schweetz, though she liked being called Vanellope.

The ring was defrosted and cleaned up before the next fight started, and at that point Tadashi and Jack were chatting up a storm, and Hiro was a little annoyed.

 _My songs know what you did in the dark!_  
 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

The cage was opened and the two bots entered, it was time Hiro and the reigning champ Hiccup fought. Hiro was getting tired of how easy bot fighting was, and he wanted a challenge for once. The gong was rung, but for the first time Hiro didn't have time to react, a blaze of blue flames shot out and engulfed Mega Bot. The robot charged through the flames which soon stopped and the two bot went head to head, the rotating limbs and claws swag at one another as the two bots bight, and every time The Nightfury opened its mouth to shoot, Megabot hit its jaw forcing its closed. The crowd roared and cheered as the fight went on, The Nightfury had only used its fire once in the fight, and wit the close combat, which was rare, it couldn't open it mouth wide enough to shoot.

 _So light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _Light 'em up, up, up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_  
 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
 _In the dark, dark_

With each hit Megabot didn't really have time to divide and concur like usual, the dragon-like bots paws kept swinging and slamming them down on the other as the magnetic bot limbs bashed at it causing cracks and dents, parts flew off the other bot peice by peice, both fighters could feel they're blood bloiling, fire was racing through they're vains. It had been a while since either had such a rush.

The nightfury threw the other bot an as it skidded across the arena, the bot let out a huge black of fire, Hiro tried to have Mega Bot dodge it but, one of the bots parts were damaged and fell off. The small bot raced around the ring as the fire continued to blaze out of the black bots mouth.

 _All the writers keep writing what they write_  
 _Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
 _I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
 _That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

Megabot leaped and attacked and attached itself to te dragons back and with a hard swing knocked an exhaust stack into the crowd, the Nightfury tried the throw it off, but when the bot wouldn't let go, Hiccup had his back ram it into the bars and chains of the cage, and with one final blow, the cracks in Megabot grew, sparks flew everywhere, and the bot shut down for the first time. Hiro stared at his broken bot, his heart beat drowning out the cheering and the music, and the rest of the night was a blur to him.

The car stopped, and Hiro was snapped out of his trance, he looked out the window and saw that they were parked in front of a flower shop slash house. "What are we doing here?" he asked looking at the girls skeptical, "Just c'mon, you need to chillax," Vanellope stated hopping out of the car. "Seriously, why are we here?" Hiro asked again, the girls dragged him in, which was a concept he was getting use to. The flower shop was pretty big, since it was also a house, with a white fence that lead to were the plants were grown and cared for. The moment he entered the garden, the air seemed cleaner, sweeter, and he felt oddly calm. The green house was over flowing with plants of every shape, size a color, some he recognized, and somewhat seemed pretty odd to him.

Then something caught his eye, it was a bamboo pipe system that ran along the flower beds, not only that, but it was connect to an old bamboo rain water drain, that linked with reserve tank, it even a a few gadgets to help water the flowers at certain times. it was pretty cool, because it even blended in with the surroundings.

"This is my families greenhouse," Vanellope said after a bit of silence. "My brother designed this whole place, the watering system, and everything. He even made a few hybrid plants of his own design," the smaller girl said proudly. "Vanellope?" Oncelers voice caught they're attention.

"C'mon, my bros got snacks set up!" she said leading the way. Hiro smiled and fallowed, maybe these guys weren't so bad.

However his oppion changed when he saw that were all at Oncelers house for a study group, and they were going to need Hiro big brain for help.

"Unbelievable..."

* * *

My longest chapter yet


	3. Ch3: Sing Me To Sleep

**Title:** Clash of The Alpha Bots  
 **Chapter:** Sing me to sleep  
 **Au:** Botfight  
 **Crossovers:** BH6 HTTYD RoTG Tangled Brave Frozen The Lorax ect.  
 **Word Count:** 4,085  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary** ** _:  
_** _After finishing his microbot, Hiro and his friends are psyched for the science show. And while there are tons of great inventions, Hiro's surprises everyone, and he surpasses many peoples expectations with flying colors. But tings take a turn for the worse, when an explosion causes an out of control fire that engulfs the show hall with flames.  
__

They were finally complete, and the science fair was a week away. Hiro sighed happily as he laid in his bed, to him it felt like years since he was last able to relax like this. "You OK, little brother?" Tadashi asked looking up from his magazine. "Yep just taking it easy…" he replied with a blissful sigh as he stretched.

It was nice and quiet that afternoon until-

 _{donna michi dat te~!}_ went the Sugar Rush go-kart theme alerting the youngest Hamada he had a text from none other then Vanellope.

 **Candy Princess: Hey wanna go karting with me the track? o3o**

 **Tech Boy: nah, Im 2 exhausted… : p**

 **Candy Princess: Boo ur no fun**

Hiro chuckled.

 **Tech Boy: if u c any cool karts send me some pic k?**

 **Candy Princess: sure y not. Excited 4 the science thingy?**

 **Tech Boy: U NO I AM! X D**

 **Candy Princess: Datz Wat I Like 2 Hear!**

 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_

Hiro set down his phone and looked out the window, the sky was so blue and clear, seemed like ages since he had last seen it, specially since he was held up in his work shop for so long. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I can't wait to go to school…" he said with a smile.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Dying on top of the world_

The big day came quicker the Hiro was ready for, even though he thought he had been prepared. He tried not to act nervous as his he really was, but he could feel his palms get sweaty, and his stomach was turning.

"It'll be ok," Vanellope reassured patting his shoulder as she walked by, "you'll do fine squirt," Jack said smiling as he ruffled his hair. The Tech group helped him set up, as his brother gave him a much needed pep talk. Honey Lemon suggested that they set the containers up in different parts of the room to help grab peoples attention during the show. The league members were there as well to cheer the little guineas on.

 _I remember the nights_  
 _Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes_  
 _Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life  
_  
To say the least, he felt like his heart would explode. The air felt thick, and his mind could barely put together the words. As he looked into the crowd, at his friends and at his brother, he remembered to take a deep breath. It would be alright after all, he knew that, because he had his friends with him.

 _I remember the days_  
 _New beginnings on an open page_  
 _With something to prove, and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray_

"I know he doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of it's pals," in the distance you could hear a rapid rattling sound as the tiny bots were activated and skitted across the hard floor of the show hall, grabbing everyone's attention.

As the show went on, everyone grew more and more impressed as Hiro demonstrated the capabilities of the bots. In the crowd, more then one persons' unwanted attention was on the teen and his bots. When the demonstration was over, all his friends showered him with praise.

 _Here I am_  
 _Living a dream that I can't hold_  
 _Here I am on my own_

"You were awesome Hiro!" Hiccup congratulated patting the smaller teens ebony black hair.

"That was way too cool little man, you killed out there!' Flynn laughed still pumped from watching.

When Alaster Cray walked up to Hiro, he told him about how he wanted to by his invention. Callahan was against it, and for good reasons, even though very few people knew why, and it burned him up inside that the man talked about the issue with such a calm smile.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world  
_  
"That Cray guy is pretty persistent," Hiccup commented after the man was gone. It was a good thing Tadashi caught him before he could take Hiro's microbot. "I agree with the Prof. though, guys like that cut corners, no doubt something would go wrong while those bots were in use."

 _I remember the lies_  
 _Caught up in building paradise_  
 _The angels were slaves, and demons behaved, and everything was alright_

"Don't worry,' Hiro reassured, "That won't happen, but on the upside," a huge smile spread across his face,"I'm In!" that livened up everyone's mood.

The night was going perfectly, but as the group walked out of the building, unknown to them and many others, the night was about to spell disaster…

A few people had a similar plan, but only one was able to execute it.

Aunt Cass explained that dinner was on the house for everyone at her Cafe, which everyone loved to hear. Hiro and Tadashi waled off to talk, while everyone chatted to wait for them.

 _Here I am_  
 _Living a dream that I can't hold_  
 _Here I am on my own  
_  
"Look's like my main rival is giving up botfighting," Hiccup sighed with a smile. "Ah who cares, this is a pretty awesome school after all," Jack agreed. "Yea but after all the work we put into his new bot-!" Onceler flicked his sisters head,"Vanellope, don't complain." he told her and she crossed her arms pouting. Everyone was laughing and just enjoying each others company.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world  
_  
An explosion went off, lighting up the cold night air with bright embers and the sound of the fire crackling as it burned brighter with each passing minute was muffled by the screams and shouts of panic and confusion as the building buried from the inside. Hiccup and Jack rushed to the building to help, while Punzie kept they're sisters at a distance. There was no telling what was going to happen or how many were hurt, and very little could be done till the firemen got there to put it out.

 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~  
_  
The fire sprinklers weren't working, and everyone was in a panic. People stumbled out of the entrance way that was quickly filling with hot flames. As the last few people who were still in the building made it out coughing from the foul smoke, the oldest Hamada helped a woman who told him something very important, Tadashi rushed inside the bright flames to help Prof. Callahan who was the only one left inside. Despite Hiro's attempt to stop him, the older brother was soon fallowed by the two league members who saw this, an made another attempt at stopping him.

 _I hear the crowds beneath me_  
 _I'm wishing they could reach me_  
 _But I'm on top of the world up here I'm dying alone_  
 _Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness_  
 _(It's all been a show, too late to confess)  
_  
"Tadashi!" the blue eyed brunette shouted grabbing the others arm, "We have to get outta here!" Jack shouted coughing as smoke tried to fill his lung. It felt like they were in a oven, the air was so thick with smoke and heart, it was getting hard to breath and see.

"what about-!?" the young man was stopped, "What About Hiro and Your Aunt!?" Hiccup shouted grabbing his other arm. Tadashi paused, realizing what he was doing, even though someone had to help, he couldn't leave his brother and aunt. The three turned and ran as fast as they cold, but before they could make it, that's when the second explosion occurred.

 _No room for heart and soul_  
 _No room for innocence, innocence_  
 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
_  
For the three of them, everything went dark, and everything was quiet. And for many of them, time seemed to stand still in they're minds and the memories of the fallowing events would be a blur for some.

Hiro sat next to his aunt in the waiting room with the rest of the group. When the second explosion erupted, a beam had fallen on Hiccup after the three were thrown to the ground by the shock wave of the blast. If it weren't for the ice class rabbit bot, they would have been burned alive by the fire before the firemen got there, but that wasn't to say the weren't without injuries. Despite the rabbits attempts to put out the fire with the freezing liquid, there just wasn't enough, and in the end, the three still got burned for they're good intentions.

 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~  
_  
It felt like hours.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
_

 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~  
_  
They had been rushed to the hospital, and were receiving care for they're injuries, now all anyone could do was wait for someone to tell them something. The air was thick with worry, no one spoke, no one moved, they just waited, hoping they're friends would be alright.

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible~!  
Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world_

A few of them knew what it was like to loose someone they loved, to wake up some mornings thinking they were still there, only to remember they were gone. The pain was unbearable, but so was the pain of not knowing.

 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_  
 _Yea ah ah oh oh~_ _  
_  
 _Dying on top of the world..._

You can imagine the relief they all felt when they were given the news that they're friends were out of danger, but you can also imagine the heart ache they felt were told that they couldn't save Hiccup's leg after it have been badly injured and burned, his mother cried to the point she had no more tears to shed, but because her son was still a live, she couldn't be happier. Emma and they're mother were relieved to know Jack was alright, if it wasn't for Below Zero Bunny, the injuries could have been fatal by the time the firemen got there.

But the worst of all, was that Tadashi had hit his head so hard when he was thrown from the blast, that he was in a coma, and had a few burns, it was anyone's guess when he'd wake up, if he ever did.

The weeks that followed were tough on everyone. People mourned the death of the beloved Professor, it was a sad time for a lot of his students. Jack had been burned a bit but was other wise ok, and while he was scarred, he was just happy to be alive, and happy the trauma didn't affect him like last time. Hiccup was in rehab to help him get use to his artificial leg, but soon enough, he was back to what he did best, and was busy working on a new one that would work better.

The only worry any of them had was for Hiro, who barely ate, rarely slept, and no longer left his room. Everyone tried to reach out to him, but he didn't answer his phone, and wasn't willing to let them visit him. But that didn't stop any of them from trying they're best to be there if and when he needed them. Tadashi was alive, and his burns were healing, but Hiro never went to see him. It was too painful, after all, they weren't even sure he'd wake up,and what if he had permanent brain damage? Would he even come back the same Tadashi everyone knew and loved? Those thoughts weighted heavy on the teens young mind, and it hurt, a deep hurt that no one could fix.

Those were thought that entered everyone's minds, in the past few months they had all become great friends, and they all had happy memories with him, so it was painful to think even for a moment he wouldn't wake up, that Tadashi would be gone.

It was a little off putting that the day was so clear and bright when so many were worried and sad over they're friends. The sun had just fully risen, it was a school day for some, but a few weren't at school just yet.

As Vanellope and Emma walked down the street as another failed attempt at getting Hiro to talk to them, they both let out a deep sigh on they're way to school, not only had Hiro shut them out again, but they were going to be late for class again as well. "Well that was a bust..." the raven haired candy girl sighed holding onto the straps of her licorice red backpack. "I feel bad for Hiro.. he must really worried about Tadashi..." Emma said thinking about how much his Aunt had cried when he got the news.

Hiro didn't cry tough, he just seemed to shut down, no one had heard anything from him since, that was a few months ago.

As the two turned down an alley to go to school, the sound of they're foot steps and Emma roll around backpack echoing off the walls, they were both stopped by someone neither of them wanted to see.

"Hello girls," a tall young man with messily cut red hair said with a deranged smile. "Dagur..!" the two girls squeaked scared and he knelt down before them. "Mind if I have a chat with you-" before he could finish, the small brunette took a hard swing with her backpack full of school supplies, hitting the man on the side of the head. With a loud shout of pain, the red head held his wound a little dazed from e blow, Emma could swing pretty hard when needed, and the two took the chance to ran as fast as they could away from him.

Dagur Berserk, better known as Dagur the Deranged, was once a top fighter at the League, even though he constantly lost to the league members. He was banded after he tried to start a fist fight with Jack. The team was warned to stay away from him, he wasn't stable, and he was dangerous, by every meaning of the word, they both knew that, but this was the first time in 3yrs he had showed himself to any of the members.

"This bad!" Vanellope shouted as the two ducked under a hole in the fence, "What's that psycho doing back!?" the closest safe place was at Tooth's shop, and that was a ton better then near him. "I don't wanna know! And I don't wanna find out!" Emma kept a firm grip of her friends hand, worried to lose her as they ran "Just keep running!"

They're hearts were pounding, and they're breathing was heavy, even when they finally reached the shop, with the door slammed shut and the door locked tight. Tooth had dropped the parts she was setting out from the surprise of the two bursting in without any warning, and she knew something was wrong a moment later. With the adrenaline still pumping in they're veins, the girls felt like they're hearts would burst from they're chests. Today was no going to end well, not in the least...

Later that day, as the sun started to go down, all the members met at the shop for a League meeting.

None of them had heard from or seen Dagur, they had thought for sure he was out of they're hair, but when the shock came that they were wrong, everyone was on edge. he had never been the friendliest of people, and with his Berserker Bot, he was even more dangerous, especially around the younger members. They were all at a loss on what to do, they weren't sure what he waned, and they sure as hell didn't know were he was now, or where to loo for him.

"We should let Hiro and the others know to stay away from him," Hiccup said, each of them called a different person, to let them know.

After awhile they all decided it be best to go home to try and calm they're nerves.

Onceler and his sister walked home, with Vanellope riding his shoulders, in the end the youngest had missed school all together and would no doubt get earful from they're mother. The oldest however had called the Chemist girl known as HoneyLemon so they could meet up and talk. There was an ice cream shop the three of them favored, and that's were they decided to meet up.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that Onceler liked Honey, well except to them of course, so he made any excuse to see her when they opportunity presented itself. Vanellope never minded when she was brought along, she liked the bubbly blond, and they always had fun together, plus she loved hanging out with her big brother.

The Van Schweetz family had 3 older boys, Onceler being the oldest, then there were his half brothers, Brett and Chet, the twins, then there was Vanellope, who was also only half blood. But ever since she was born, Onceler and her had been very close, specially since he was the one who took care of her most, so it was no wonder why he was her favorite.

Onceler had once explained all this to Honey lemon when she mentioned that the twins looked nothing like him, or they're father. His mother would never admit it, but they knew she had had an affair twice, once before the the twins, and again before Vanellope. But Onceler's father loved his children all the same, whether they were his or not. Honey Lemon was glad to hear that.

 _Who knows how long_  
 _I've been awake now?_  
 _The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

The sky outside of the shop started to turn shades of champagne and amber as it started to get dark. Hiccup was up late in his work shop with Toothless helping him as he made a few modifications to detachable bionic leg, this was all so messed up, and he wished he could ask his dad for advice, but that wasn't an option anymore. He knew a bit about what Hiro was going through, and wanted to help, a lot of the league members had felt it at one point or another.

 _They keep calling me_  
 _Beckoning..._

The young man leaned back in his chair, letting his shoulders relax, and his arms go limp. "Kruu?" Toothless purred tilting his head, "I really hope the kid's going to be alright..." he murmured under his breath as he ran a hand through his messy auburn hair. The little black bot hoped into his creator's lap and curled up into a ball, in autopilot mode, he had a wide rang of animal behavior simulations embedded into his programming, which told him, he needed to comfort Hiccup.

 _Who knows what's right?_  
 _The lines keep getting thinner_

"I'm alright bud..." the man said with a smile as he gently stroked Toothless leather outside, something Hiro recommended when Hiccup was repairing the bots broken outside.

 _My age has never made me wise_  
 _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

The memory of his father flooded his mind.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up  
Giving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

Stoic had died a few years ago, no one knew what had happened, only that he was found dead in his car, and his heart still ached sometimes at the thought of it. That was also around the time Jack's father's body was found floating in the river, Onceler's dad went missing without a trace, Elsa and Anna's parents died in a ship wreck, and many others around them. The deaths looked unrelated on the outside, there for went cold soon after due to lack of info and evidence, but something wasn't right.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up  
Giving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

Everyone in the league knew they were all somehow connected, but no one knew who or why, only that someone had made sure to clean up any info that might lead to the answer.

 _Below my soul_  
 _I feel an engine_  
 _Collapsing as it sees the pain_  
 _If I could only shut it out_

It was night when he got home, his legs hurt from running rom that man. He was so confused, what in the worl was going on? His head was hurting, and like many times before, Hiro was sprawled out on his bed, trying to make sense of what he had seen, he looked at he micro bot he still had, confused, the only sound was from Baymax re-inflating himself.

 _I've come too far_  
 _To see the end now_  
 _Even if my way is wrong_  
 _I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

[Tadashi..] Baymax said, and the 14yr old looked up, to see that the nurse-bot was looking at Tadashi's empty bed.

[Tadashi] he said again, and Hiro got up.

"Tadahi's gone.." the half Asian teen said with a sigh, as he got up to close the divider, at least it felt that way, is what he thought to himself.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up  
Giiving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

[When will he return..?]

"He's in the hospital... so I dunno..." Hiro replied softly.

[Tadashi was in excellent health,] the bot said, bring up Tadashi's profile in his memory. [With a proper diet and exorcise, he should be healthy again in no time]

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up  
Giving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

"Yea... he would, but he's in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up... if ever..." he wished he could feel something again, but instead he felt empty inside, there was no pain, and no heart ache, only emptiness inside. Tadahsi was gone, but still there. [what happened?]

 _I keep falling  
I keep falling down...  
_ _  
Hey...  
_ _I keep falling  
I keep falling down..._

"There was a fire, and he hit his head really hard during a blast... that was a while ago, and he still hasn't woken up..."

"He's gone.."

[Tadashi is here]

 _If you could only save me_  
 _I'm drowning in the waters of my soul_

"No, people keep saying he's just asleep, and he'll wake up, but there's always a chance he wont..."

"It still hurts..." or at least I wish it would...

[I sense no sign of physical injury...]

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up, giving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

"It's a different ind of hurt," Hiro told him, a he played with his desk lamp before turning away from the white marshmallow as he stepped out of his charger.

[You are my patient, I would Like to help]

"You can't fix this one buddy," he said with a sad smile.

 _There's nothing left to say now..._  
 _I'm giving up, giving up  
Hey...  
Hey, giving up now..._

But then he heard some noise that sound vaguely familiar.

 **Songs Used:**

 _On Top of the World by Greek Fire_

 _Noting Left to Say Now by Imagine Dragons_

Sorry this took so long, originally I was going to use one song for this bu couldn't decided which so used both.

Edit:  
Srry, had to edit it because I had forgotten a few details after re-reading it


	4. Ch4: Keep Marching On

**Title:** Clash of The Alpha Bots  
 **Chapter:** Keep Marching On  
 **Au:** Botfight  
 **Crossovers:** BH6 HTTYD RoTG Tangled Brave Frozen The Lorax ect.  
 **Word Count:** 3,564  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary** ** _:  
_** _Time kept marching on for everyone, things began to stir within the city. The future was woven into a new path, and now the events have begun to unravel. The city had many things going on in the darkness of it, but now the Big Hero 6 Team had shown a new light., and a villain has been unmasked.  
__

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

Something changed in the air, almost over night, like all the all the weight had vanished.

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

Ever since the fire, things were difficult for everyone, the air had been thick and heavy. The first few weeks were especially hard, even if his wounds healed, none of them could keep themselves from feeling sorrow or deep worry when they saw he still hadn't woken up. Still, Jack never failed to visit Tadashi, not of the league members did. The visits were like clock work, and even though none of them were sure if he could hear them, Jack told him all about what was going on. Everyone worried about the Hamada brothers, they worried about Hiro's health and well being, and they worried about if Tadashi ever woke up, if he would still be the same Tadashi.

 _This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,_  
 _The lost, the broke, the defeated._

He knew the pain of losing a loved one, but he also knew the pain of not remembering them, and how much pain not remembering can cause for those around them. It hurt to the point it wasn't almost unbearable to withstand.

But the affects of trauma are unpredictable...

 _A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,_  
 _Living life in the shadow of a goodbye._

You can never know what will happen to a person when faced with such things, whether its the one who's traumatized, or the one who has to watch the events that would take place unfold.

Jack shook those thoughts from his mind, and looked up at the clear blue sky, as those thought's cleared form his mind and he continued to walk down the street with his rabbit perched on his shoulder, he was on his way to Aster's house, so why did he have to think about these things now? It had been years since then, why did it have to come back to him now?

He needed to keep marching on, and not let those memories hold him back again.

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_  
 _We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side._

The teen tried to think of other things. His friend Aster ran a candy store, The Chocolate Bunny, he even made his own candies, though his real talent was chocolate, even though it made him really hyper and he was a chocoholic, he surrounded himself with temptation, but some how managed to restrain himself. In all honesty, the blue eyed teen and the green eyed Australian didn't always get along very well, course having Below Zero Bunny freeze shut the door to his shop wasn't the best first impression. And he was still a little mad about that, but Jack couldn't blame him, even if it was funny.

 _You're stuck on the ground,_  
 _Got lost, can't be found._

Outside of the league, Jack had plenty of friends who weren't fighters, and he loved hanging out with them just as much as he did the others. Everyone in the league loved them too, which made them all the more wonderful.

 _Just remember that you're still alive._

Thinking about them helped him feel a little better, the memories of them chased away the bad memories. That's when he remembered that chocolate was a comfort food, and maybe he'd bring Hiro a chocolate egg, it might cheer him up a bit.

 _I'll carry you home._  
 _No, you're not alone._

It wasn't long till the shop came into view, it was a modest sized shop, with a living area above it. Like always the window was decorated with colorful and well painted designs to help grab peoples attention, the designs had a smooth flow to them, they weren't as sharp as tribal, they were softer but still had that feel to them. Aster had a pretty great talent for painting, and Punzie was the only one who could ever hope to rival it, it showed in they're work.

 _ _Keep marching on,_ This is worth fighting for,_  
 _You know we've all got battle scars._

The egg shaped bell made a soft ding as it jingled from him opening the door. The shop smelled of sweet chocolates, eggs, bunnies, duckies, you could even special order chocolates too, he was good at what he did, so you can imagine how busy his shop was during Valentines day or Easter Sunday.

"yo Bunny!" Jack chirped calling the man by his nickname, getting his attention as his bot leaped onto the counter.

 _You've had enough,_  
 _But just don't give up._

"Afternoon Frostbite," Aster replied as he set out some of the chocolates he made. The shop was technically closed, since it was Aster's break time, but so long as he didn't cause trouble, Jack could come in for the time being, "Haven't seen you in awhile, somethin go on?" the tall man asked turning to face the younger male. Jack's smile fell, forming a sad smile with a pang of sorrow in his winter blue eyes as he leaned again the counter. "You heard about the big fire a few months ago right? I'm sure Tooth told you..." below Zero Bunny made a soft sound and gently nuzzled the teens cheek, rubbing it's cooled metal face against his warm skin, making the frosted tipped teen shiver a for a moment.

 _Stick to your guns,_  
 _You are worth fighting for._

The mans eyes widened as the memory returned to him, "Oh right... hows the lil ankle biter doin..?" the grey-blue haired man asked, sympathy filling his gruff voice which was thick with an Australian accent.

"He's ok, more or less... he hasn't come outta his room... and Tadashi's..." he went silent for a moment, "-He's still asleep..."

 _You know we've all got battle scars._  
 _Keep marching on._

"I see..." Aster took a deep breath letting out a soft sigh, "Don't worry, Frostbite..." he walked over to the teen, and placed a gently hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze,"It'll be alright," Jack smiled at his friend, "I know."

"Anyways, I came to pic up a few treats," Jack chirped gently patting his bots head, "Thought some of your chocolates could cheer him up," Aster smiled and nodded. "Well then, go ahead a pick out a few," and with that, Jack proceeded to look around for the right sweets, if anything could cheer the pre-teen up from his depression, it was Aster's chocolate.

 _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,_  
 _The young, the innocent, and righteous._

There were so many to choose from, the variety extended from chocolate eggs with marshmallow inside to chocolate duckies with a caramel swirl, this was going to take a bit.

While Jack looked over the chocolates, the green eyed Australian decided to read the news paper.

 _We've got a little room to grow._  
 _Better days are near,_  
 _Hope is so much stronger than fear._

In Sanfransokyo, the fire that had happened wasn't exactly something the shook the city though, sure it had made the front paper,but things were always happening in the large maze of a city. You would always imagine they wouldn't happen to you, but they still did. People would disappear here and there, places would be robbed now and again, and because of the reason that bot-fighting was illegal, people would either wind up dead, or seriously injured from the battles between bots. But despite everything going on, people who were unaffected went on living an everyday life. In Sanfransokyo, it was always something.

 _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall._  
 _We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._

But that's just how things were, and how they've always been, he knew that, he knew it very well, better then anyone. The Fear and Darkness within the city was something he always knows about, its what he enjoyed.

 _You can light up the dark,_  
 _There's a fire in your heart,_  
 _Burning brighter than ever before._

And there he stood, over looking the whole city from his office window, his golden eyes seeming to glow from the shadows, with the daily paper rolled up on his hand. He was a man with time and money in his hands, and no matter what went on, he was always in the shadows, but he preferred it that way, but what he loved even more, was dragging people into the shadows with him.

 _I'll carry you home._  
 _No, you're not alone._

The man, who was dressed from head to toe in black, a twisted smile plastered on his face. He sighed, slightly bored as he turned to walk further into the shadows of the dark room, what to do, what to do? Such a boring night.

He looked at the silver locket with hug around his neck smiling happily. Who was he going to drag into the shadows tonight?

The day continued to ware on, the streets were as crowded as ever, and the sun was going down, until the moon was the only thing in the sky, and small stars twinkling around it as it got darker. The air was cold as ever, and the sky was clear, letting the moonlight shine through the skylight of the roof.

 _Keep marching on,_  
 _This is worth fighting for,_  
 _You know we've all got battle scars._

The way it happened was strange, everyone was down at the steel pit, and they're phones had rung all at the same time. It was strange because, it wasn't Hiro who was calling, it was actually Baymax. In the end, as things continued to progress, they would often see Hiro dashing from place to place with the Tech. group, though they never gave details into the "Project," they were working on together, everyone was just happy that Hiro was finally out an about again, even if he wasn't hanging out with them.

 _You've had enough,_  
 _But just don't give up._

 **ChatterChatter Rooms:**

 **[SugarRush Chat Room Open]**

 **Candy Princess: hey Hiro!**

 **Sk8or Gurl: Yo Hiro**

 **Tech Boy: Hey guys**

 **Candy Princess: You gonna tell us bout the thing now or wat ? O~o?**

 **Tech Boy: No not yet. Srry :)**

 **Sk8or Gurl: Its ok. We're just glad ur doin better. You really had us worried ya dork**

 **Tech Boy: Yea. Srry. Didnt mean 2**

 **Candy Princess: Yea we no**

 **Sk8or Gurl: Its ok. Dont worry bout it**

 _Stick to your guns,_  
 _You are worth fighting for._

 **[Colorful Science Chat Room]**

 **Beanpole: Hey**

 **Chemist Girl: Hey Oncie :3**

 **Beanpole: How r u doin? Havent seen you for awhile**

 **Chemist Girl: Im good. And srry. Been busy things have been chaotic X P**

 **Beanpole: Its alright. How's the project going?**

 **Chemist Girl: Gr8! We'll b done after awhile**

 **Beanpole: Gonna tell me what it is yet? O.o?**

 **Chemist Girl: Nope X D**

 **Beanpole: Figured :)**

 **...  
**  
 _You are worth fighting for._  
 _You know we've all got battle scars._  
 _Keep marching on._

 **[BotFight Chat Room]  
**

 **Dragon Boy: Hey Guys. Anyone on tonight?**

 **Golden Flower: Im here!**

 **Frostbite: Me too! Hey Guys!**

 **Fiery Redhead: Hey**

 **Snow Queen: Hello**

 **Spring Princess: Hi! :3**

 **Beanpole: Did you guys see the news?**

 **Frostbite: Yea!**

 **Handsome Thief: I dont watch the news.**

 **Fiery Redhead: Me neither. What happened?**

 **Golden Flower: Apparently someone got really hurt during a bot fight in the redlight district!**

 **Frostbite: 6th one in the last 3 months! Someone Even Died!**

 **Snow Queen: Really?**

 **Spring Princess: Skary! O.O;**

 _On and on, like we're living on a broken record._  
 _Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker._

 **Handsome Thief: I heard the bot is srsly big! And it's made out of other bots too!**

 **Fiery Redhead: You sure? That sounds a little far fetched to me**

 **Beanpole: No its true! The guys in the hospital with a mangled broken leg and he lost an arm**

 _[Sk8or Gurl joined the conversation]_

 **Sk8or Gurl: Brutal! Was it the bot or the fighter?**

 _[Candy Princess joined the conversation]_

 **Candy Princess: No ones talking. But I think it was the bot. I heard there was blood everywhere!**

 **Frostbite: What are you two still doing up!?**

 **Beanpole: Your Suppost 2 B in Bed! Moms Gonna B Mad!**

 **Candy Princess: X P**

 **Sk8or Gurl: *harsh pouting***

 _Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_  
 _Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"_

 _[Tech Boy joined the conversation]_

 **Tech Boy: Geeze. That took a turn.**

 **Candy Princess: Hey!**

 **Frostbite: Hey kiddo!**

 **Tech Boy: Hey guys. Srry I've been gone so much. Also dont ask about the project! Not Telling!**

 **Dragon Boy: Ok, Anways... -_-; You guys be careful from now on.**

 **Handsome Thief: Same to you. Keep a look out too**

 **Golden Flower: We should probably keep all our fighting in the league for now**

 **Beanpole: Yea better safe then sorry**

 **Snow Queen: I guess that means we shouldn't let anyone new sign up either**

 **Spring Princess: At least until the guys caught**

 **Fiery Redhead: If he gets caught...  
**

 **...  
**  
 _They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief._  
 _They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet._

 **[Botfight Chat Room Closed]**

He sighed and leaned back in his bed after a while of talking to his friends, his brown falling shut as he put down his phone. What was going on in this town..? It was one thing after another it seemed. He witness the darkness first hand, could he really go back to normal after catching the man in the mask? Or was he meant to do more?

Practice was over for the day, and the team though they were ready. They had finished the power suits, and they knew ow to use them, they were all confident they could use them.

 _Left, right, left, right,_  
 _Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat._

They all met up early the next day to test out Baymax's new upgrades, and it wasn't long before the bot and the pre-teen were flying through the air at rapid speed,though neither had much control over they're new found ability.

 _This could be the last chance you have to fly._  
 _Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_

That day, when Baymax found a match to the info he scanned, the whole team went to confront the man in the mask, only to find out they didn't have as much control over they're abilities then they had thought. If only Hiro had known about how much he was holding in, maybe his pent up emotions wouldn't have turned into such a blinding rage. If his friends hadn't been there to stop him, the teen would have done something unforgivable, the tears he had held back that day were finally let out when Baymax showed him the video's Tadashi had recorded, bringing him back to his senses.

 _Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._  
 _Do you even remember who you were back then?_

In the end, they're limits of thinking, and reacting to the situations that presented themselves were tested.

They all did what they could, and came out on top thanks to they're team work, and knowledge.

But a friend was thought to be lost.

 _What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_  
 _What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_  
 _Don't stop, march on._

"Miss can you hear me?" the medic asked the young woman as she was rushed to the ambulance. She was still weak from being in hyper sleep for so long, but she was able to reply, thankfully, "A-Abigail... Callahan..." the reply was weak, but was still heard. "Ok Abigail, your gonna be find," the medic reassured her. "We're taking you to the hospital-"

 _I'll carry you home._  
 _No, you're not alone._

Prof. Callahan watched as he daughter was taken away, and he was placed inside a police car, to be taken to face his crimes.

The team watched from a distance, and soon returned home, the mission was over, it was time to rest.

The portal was destroyed, and a life thought to be lost was saved, and on her way to get the treatment needed, as one man's regret was soaked in as he realized what his actions could have lead to that day, and while he was happy his daughter was alive, Prof. Callahan was ashamed of what he almost did, and the pain he caused during the night of the fire.

 _Keep marching on,_  
 _This is worth fighting for,_

The efforts of the Big Hero 6 team did not go unnoticed that day, news about them spread faster then a fire to every corner of the city. the events of that day were in all the papers, and on every news channel. Thankful Alister Cray kept quiet about they're secret identities, and they were able to live without worry of the press getting in they're faces. Everyone knew of them, but known knew who they all were, only that they were there to help now.

As the news report went on, the college kids were finishing up they're drinks waiting for Hiro to come down with his school bag. The cherry blossom tree's were in bloom, spring was in the air, and everyone was buzzing with excitement and wonder. The pre-teen hugged his Aunt goodbye, and they all headed off to continue they're work.

 _You know we've all got battle scars._  
 _You've had enough,_  
 _But just don't give up._

Social Media of every kid was blowing up like crazy over it all, no one could believe it, but so many wanted to, this was a beyond awesome event.

The huge City had new heroes, and a new hope was shined down on everyone, that is to say not everyone was happy with the idea, some people dreaded it in fact.

Hiro hung up his brother's favorite hat in his new lab, and began to unpack, and that's when he found it. the Chip his best friend left behind for him.

Thanks to the robots quick thinking, not only was Abigail Callahan saved or the portal, but he was able to save the chip Tadashi put his heart and soul into making.

 _Stick to your guns,_  
 _You are worth fighting for._

All that was left to do, was fallow the designs his older brother left behind, with a few modifications, like making a stronger inflatable material that wouldn't pop so especially, as well as using a faster charging battery. Needless to say everyone was happy to have the old Hiro back, and they all visited often while he rebuilt Baymax.

The day he finished, the sun was going down, and the sky was turned bright colors as Hiro activated the robot.

"ow..?"

 _You know we've all got battle scars._  
 _Keep marching on._

With a soft hum, power surged through the robot's body, and he was once again active.

"I am Bamax, Your personal Healthcare Companion," Hiro ran a hand through his hair, almost unbelieving that he had his friend back, "Hello Hiro," the robot said smile a smile like expression on his face. Overjoyed, the half Asian teen hugged the marshmallow like robot, and he hugged back.

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

Everyone was happy to have they're robot friend back. The harshness that once hung in the air was nothing but a memory now.

"Tadashi would be proud of you little man," Wasabi smiled ruffling the pre-teen's hair, making his smile broaden. "Good job," Go Go praised, lightly punching his arm.

 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
 _Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

Hiro blushed smiling happily as he looked at all his friends, before, Tadashi had been his only friend, and he had never realized how great it could be to have so many friends. It felt better then any victory he had ever obtained. "I love you guys.." he chuckled out loud, not meaning to, when he realized this, his already blushing face heated up as it turned from soft blush to a deep red is a matter of seconds. Everyone's smiles grew as they pulled the young teen into a huge group hug, some letting out gentle teases, other just chuckling, and Hiro couldn't help but smile.

 _Keep marching on..._

...

"Hello" a brunnett woman in a white lab coat said in a gentle voice,"I'm Corona, your in the hospital."

"Do you know who you are?" she asked after checking his eyes to see if they would respond right.

"I'm Tadashi..." he muttered, but was clear enough for her to hear, "Tadashi Hamada..."

* * *

 **Songs Used:**

 _Battle Scars by Paradise Fears_

And finally done, I'm so happy, sorry it took so long


End file.
